Kakashi's Cat Experience
by su22
Summary: Kakashi is turned into a cat.  Sakura decides to take care of him not knowing it is him.  Or does she know?  KakaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Oregano

Kakashi was standing in the aisle when he finally spotted it a little jar of oregano, it was the last one.

"Oh happy day!" Kakashi thought to himself.

He reached out for it and when he did there was another hand moving towards it. No way in hell was he going to let this person get it before him; he had been waiting forever to find the special herb needed for an old family recipe. He snatched it off the self with lightening speed.

He turned to see an irate brown haired woman with a few strands of gray. The slightly miffed middle age woman glared at him openly her blue eyes blazing absolute with fury. Kakashi really didn't feel all that guilty about the situation.

"I saw it first!" she complained staring up at him.

"Yeah, well that's too bad. It's now in my possession and I'm the one who's going to purchase it." He said lightly as he walked off.

She mumbled something at him but he just didn't care. He rubbed the little bottle of oregano against his masked face lovingly. Oh the possibilities. He could feel his mouth already salivating. As he started thinking of all the recipes that needed the special herb that was now in his hand.

He felt bad for jilting the woman and for his little comment to her but damn it he really wanted it. The last jar of oregano had run out on him two months ago. He was way too lazy then to do anything about it. Then as he was going through his mother's old recipes he spotted the one recipe that made his mouth salivate uncontrollably.

As he was walking away he didn't care to hear what the woman was mumbling under her breathe. It could be a jutsu for all he cared he wasn't going to give up the jar of oregano without someone prying it from his cold dead fingers.

Kakashi didn't really understand the important mistake he made not realizing he had just pissed off a witch. "May you be cursed, with an animal that is opposite your nature, everyday. Till you find the one who loves you, to take away your pain."

The woman chuckled to herself as the unsuspecting man walked to the cash register to purchase the last jar of oregano. The man was literally going to get his cake or in this case oregano and eat it too.

She put a hand to her mouth as a fit of coughing hit her from stifling her laugh to much.

She wondered what type of animal he would be changed into tomorrow morning.

She was hoping it was something he hated very much.


	2. sleep of the nightmare

Chapter 2: Nightmare dream

Kakashi had a normal night in his apartment as usual. He found the recipe that had caused all of his salivating.

When he noticed that it was parsley not oregano he needed for the recipe. He sighed heavily in annoyance as he realized his grievous mistake.

"Damn it they were both green right? Oh well what's the difference." He thought as he dumped a small amount of it in the food he was preparing.

His meal was slightly burned when it was done. That came as no surprise. The meal wasn't the greatest in the world. Not even close to how his mother used to make it.

The rest of it he didn't eat went in its usual designated spot, the trash can. Another tried and failed attempt at home cooking.

He walked into his bedroom and started pulling off his clothes and the bindings that he normally had on. He put his fore-head protector in its designated place which was on top of the dresser next to his clock. He left his undershirt on that had the mask attached to it and pulled out a pair of loose sweatpants he always wore for comfort when sleeping.

Kakashi opened the top drawer of his dresser and looked at one of his many Icha Icha books.

"Which one shall it be tonight?" he said to himself as he rubbed his hands together.

The orange novel Icha Icha Paradise was calling to him since it was the first book he looked at. He reached for it and closed the drawer.

He got comfortable on the bed and started to read. His eyes started to get heavy as he started to read the same line over without realizing it.

He passed out with orange novel covering his stomach as he snored gently in peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a crushing weight on his body.

Kakashi groaned a bit, as he moved the object fell off with a soft thud to his carpeted floor.

He opened his eyes slowly it was still dark outside. He must have slept at an odd angle for some reason everything looked bigger. Kakashi yawned lazily. He wasn't ready to get up just yet.

He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi woke up three hours later. He opened his eyes. Everything still looked bigger than usual.

"What the hell?" he thought. "I really have to stop sleeping at weird angles."

He went to rub his eyes with his paws, when his eyes widened.

"What the shit!" Kakashi tried to get up. He flopped over not used to his new light weight body and four pawed legs.

When he finally managed to learn how to walk on his newly acquired legs he jumped off and sprinted for the bathroom.

This had to be a joke. He was sure it had to be some form of a genjutsu.

Kakashi jumped up on the tub and sprung for counter with the sink. He looked into his mirror. Nope it wasn't a genjutsu probably just a really weird dream.

A short white haired cat with black spotting stared back at him with two different colored eyes one green and one blue.

"I am one damn good looking cat." He thought to himself. He grinned lazily and the cat in the mirror grinned back. This was one very realistic dream.

Kakashi didn't really care for cats he was more of a dog type person.

He tried to be optimistic about the whole ordeal, why worry it was just a dream. He started thinking of all the reasons it was good to be a cat.

He decided to embrace his new found body. It would be nice for a change, lazing about and not having to worry about paper work, missions or training.

Then it struck him training. He was supposed to be training with Naruto and Sakura right now.

Oh, well it wasn't his problem this was a very realistic dream, he might as well enjoy it.

He was excited he would get to stay in for once. Icha Icha Paradise came to mind.

He jumped off the counter and rushed over to where his book was.

Then he realized a horrifying thing.

"No, no this can't be happening!" he yelled. Instead of a voice it was a cat's moan that came from his mouth.

No opposable thumbs and he didn't have the strength to lift the damn book.

Life was so unfair. This wasn't a good dream this was a nightmare.

Kakashi jumped back up on the bed and plopped down curling up and tried to think happy thoughts as he fell asleep once more.


	3. Finding Kakashi

**I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed this story so far!**

**Evil's Worst Nightmare, CherryKittyKat, 13LUCKY13, rallybabe89, xXxzellyxXx and NemesisMuse**

Chapter 3: Naruto thinks Kakashi's naked

"Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei? He was supposed to be here six hours ago." demanded one irate blonde haired ninja.

"If you ask me that one more time I'm going to kill you!" Sakura pointed her kunai at him menacingly to prove that she was serious.

"You're so mean Sakura." Naruto grumbled and crossed his arms.

"And you're damn annoying." Sakura countered.

"_Damn it!" Inner Sakura yelled, "I can't believe I'm still putting up with this shit! I'm seventeen damn it!"_

"Maybe he's dead." He offered as his way of a theory.

"We saw the man yesterday. I don't think anything happened to him." She shot back.

They were waiting in there usual spot on the bridge for Kakashi to come.

A few more minutes passed and Sakura was the one to break the silence this time.

"We should probably go to his apartment and check up on him. It's possible he forgot again." Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"_Senile bastard!" Inner Sakura grumbled as she shook her fist. "Making me wait with that annoying Naruto. I'm going to kill him for this."_

They both walked through the streets of Konoha towards Kakashi's apartment.

Kakashi lived on the top floor of his apartment building, at the very end. There was a window by the door. They walked to his door and Naruto was the one who knocked. Then he tried to look through the window.

Kakashi was roused out of his sleep by the loud banging on his door.

"That was a weird dream." He thought as he yawned and got up and raised his back. He looked down at one of his paws, "Wholly shit! It wasn't a dream." He sighed heavily slightly annoyed that it wasn't a dream.

The pounding on the door continued.

"Only one person pounds like that!" he thought.

He jumped off the bed and hurried toward the door.

MEOW!

"What was that?" Naruto asked Sakura outside the door.

"Sounded like a cat." Sakura replied.

"Since when does Kakashi-sensei have a cat?"

"I wouldn't know."

Kakashi jumped toward the window. He started beating on the window yelling at his students. "I've been changed into a cat! Do understand what I'm saying?"

"Oh, that poor kitty!" Sakura cried out.

"Stupid cat!" Naruto cried, "Serves you right." Then he laughed pointing at the cat still smacking its paws against the window and whining.

Kakashi glared at him, "You annoying little bastard Naruto, wait till I get my paws on you!"

Sakura smacked Naruto on top his head none to gently causing the boy to fall over.

"Don't worry little kitty." Sakura smiled gently at the cat. "I'll let you out. You better move back." To her surprise the cat moved away from the window.

Sakura put her hand on the window pane and used some of her chakra and added pressure.

The window pane broke and Sakura pushed the window up and jumped into Kakashi's apartment.

She immediately went to the little cat and picked it up and cradled him in her arms next to her chest. Kakashi was not happy he was still looking at the broken glass as he said meow, which meant 'you're going to pay for that'.

"Sakura you're breaking an entry!" Naruto yelled at her. She opened the door to Kakashi's apartment and Naruto rushed in.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he started snooping around the apartment.

He looked to where the bedroom was and a grin hit his face, "Sakura, now's our chance to see Kakashi-sensei's face. He must be sleeping heavily today."

Sakura didn't say anything. She looked towards Kakashi's bedroom and her eyes narrowed in thought.

Kakashi was really surprised at how close Sakura was holding him to her chest. She sure wasn't a little girl that he used to know she was a woman of seventeen. He shouldn't be happy that Sakura was holding him so close he felt like a dirty old man.

Kakashi's apartment only had three sections to it an open front room with a couch and a table beside it. Then there was a kitchen to the left and in the back there was a bedroom and a bathroom. So his apartment was really, a four room apartment.

"Hey Sakura come here!" Naruto called from the bedroom.

"Naruto are you nuts!" she yelled "You can't just walk into Kakashi-sensei's bedroom!" even though she was walking towards the room herself with Kakashi still cradled in her arms.

"Sakura, Kakashi-sensei's naked!" Naruto shouted as he pointed to the clothes on the bed. "Then that means…." Naruto started to think then the light-bulb seemed to go off in his head. Naruto ran from the room and left the apartment yelling, "I'm gonna see his face! He must have run off naked."

Sakura stared at the clothes that were lying on the bed and the Icha Icha book on the floor and her eyes widened bit. Then she looked over toward the dresser where Kakashi's fore-head protector was. Her eyes widened a bit further. Then she looked down at the cat in her arms.

Kakashi looked back at her. Did she know it was him?

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed heavily, "Naruto's such a simpleton don't you think. Well I guess you're coming home with me little guy. Guess we'll have to go to the pet store on the way to my apartment so I can get some things for you."

Kakashi was disappointed in his favorite student now she wasn't too bright herself. He really thought she knew it was him for a moment.

Sakura mumbled to herself annoyed and disappointed, "If Kakashi went on a mission why didn't he just tell us. I hope he's okay. Idiot." She said as she walked out of the apartment.

Kakashi wondered if the 'Idiot' was for himself or her.

She closed the door to Kakashi's apartment. Then she proceeded to the pet store with Kakashi still cradled in her arms.

"I think I'll call you Kurama! I sure hope you're a boy." Sakura said giving the cat a name as she swayed gently to let him know she meant him.

Kakashi didn't really care. He just wanted to stay in Sakura's arms for the moment thinking when he would be changed back to his human form.

**Please keep reviewing!**


	4. Hectic Day

Chapter 4: Hectic Day

Sakura walked into the pet store with Kakashi still cradled in her arms. She started walking the aisles up and down slowly.

Kakashi was truly enjoying himself. Sakura was a very warm and comfortable person.

"Cat stuff, cat stuff. Ah, here it is!" Sakura said excitedly.

She grabbed a cat pan and kitty litter. She placed Kakashi into the cat pan along with the kitty litter and walked to the cat food aisle.

Kakashi never felt so humiliated in all his life. He was sitting in a cat pan. Nothing could be more degrading than that.

There were so many different types of cat food on the selves Sakura didn't know what to get.

Luckily Sakura noticed there was another person in the aisle.

The woman was petite and had her hair in an untidy bun the color of her hair was brown with many gray strands.

Sakura walked over to the woman, "Excuse me I was just wondering if you could recommend me some cat food. You see I have this new cat and I don't know what to give him."

"Certainly!" the woman replied smiling up at Sakura with her blue eyes shining.

Kakashi looked at her and was surprised to see that it was the same woman from the grocery store he had been at last night.

Then he suddenly realized she was the last person he had seen before he was changed into a cat and he remembered her muttering something.

He started hissing at the woman with the hairs on his back raising stiffly in the air.

"You, it was you! I'm gonna kill you. Change me back! I'll claw you to death now change me back!" Kakashi was shouting even though it was coming out as violent hissing. He was trying to claw at her.

To Sakura and the woman it seemed very strange.

"Oh, I hope he isn't sick!" the woman cried.

"Sick my ass you bitch this all your fault!" Kakashi was growling and hissing. His back was arched up in warning daring her to get closer so he could scratch her throat out.

Sakura brought chakra to her hand and gently touched the cat and uttered the word sleep while juggling the cat-pan with her other arm.

Kakashi felt his eyes get droopy as he dropped off into sleep.

"I'm so sorry about this." She told the woman next to her.

"You should really take that cat to a vet." The woman told her.

"Yeah, I think I should do that." Sakura said. "Anyway which one is a good cat food?"

The woman pointed to a can, "That one is popular; my cat normally eats that stuff."

"Thank you for your help."

She grabbed the small can of cat food off the shelf as she neared the cash register she realized she needed to get a collar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura purchased everything at the counter and stuffed the change and receipt in her pocket. She was going to make sure Kakashi paid her back for this.

She walked to her apartment and opened the door. She put the sleeping cat on her bed and put the black collar on him that she had purchased. Then she then proceeded to set up the cat pan in the bathroom next to the toilet.

Kakashi woke up. "How the hell did I get here? Where's that woman?" he thought drowsily, "What the hell, when did she put a collar around my neck?"

He saw an open door straight in front of him. Sakura was pouring kitty litter into the cat-pan.

Kakashi got up and walked towards her and then he sat at the door entrance staring at her.

She truly was pretty. She looked up as she finished and smiled at him. Kakashi couldn't stop looking at her. It seemed as though she was glowing with radiance.

Then his stomach started growling. "Food!" it came out Meow.

"You must be hungry right now, huh Kurama." She said.

Kakashi looked at her as though to say 'DUH!'

Sakura walked out of the room and Kakashi followed her.

Kakashi never really noticed it before but Sakura had a nice pair of legs. He quickly looked at the floor ashamed at his sudden perverted thought process.

She grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. She opened the can of cat food she had purchased and put it in the bowl. "Here you go!" she said smiling at him as she put the bowl on her tiled floor of her kitchen.

Kakashi looked at it, "You can't be serious are you trying to kill me?" he sniffed at the brown glob sitting in the carefully. Then he looked back at Sakura.

Sakura looked at him saying, "Don't tell me you're a picky eater." Then she looked away and said, "If Kakashi-sensei gives you other things to eat you're going to have to wait till I make dinner and you'll be starving by then."

He started to eat it didn't taste too bad. Sakura smiled down at him.

Sakura pulled out a power bar from her cabinet and munched on that. She finished it quickly and looked down at the cat as he was eating his food.

As soon as he finished Sakura scratched his lovingly and gave him a huge smile.

"Okay Kurama! Time to go to the vet!" Sakura told him.

"WHAT!" translated mew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At the vet...**

Kakashi didn't realize how scary dogs could be until now.

They were huge and loud and annoying. There barking was hurting his ears.

"Miss Sakura, the veterinarian will see you now." A purple haired receptionist told her.

She walked in with a startled Kakashi in her arms.

Sakura placed Kakashi on the cold metal table top that was in the center of the room. "Don't worry Kurama," she said trying to sooth his worries while patting his head and smiling, "It'll be all over soon."

How did Sakura do it? Kakashi had been panicked as soon as she said vet. Then she started to scratch or pat him and his panic seemed to dissipate. Then it was back in the waiting room and now it was gone again.

There were two doors in the place there was the one they entered and another on the opposite side.

In walked a very good looking male veterinarian from the opposite door. This man was about the same build as Kakashi but with black hair that came to his shoulders and dark eyes. Sakura was normally a sucker for these types. "Hello," he said while not looking up from a chart he was currently holding in his hands, "I'm Dr. Yamui."

"Hello." Sakura said in a brisk way not looking at him.

"So what seems to be the…" Dr. Yamui just happened to look up from his paper work at that moment.

Kakashi automatically didn't like him or the way he was staring at Sakura. He hissed at the man in human language it was more of a 'Back off and keep your eyes to yourself pal!'

"Oh, I would just like you take a look at him for a routine check up that's all." Sakura said.

Kakashi didn't like the way this Dr. Yamui was slowly examining Sakura.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Dr. Yamui asked.

"Just want you to check and see if he's normal."

"All Right then. I'll get started."

Dr. Yamui was touching Kakashi and he felt so violated. "This is a lovely male cat that you have." He said while poking and prodding him.

"Thank you." Sakura said not really caring.

"So then did you want me to neuter the cat for you? They do tend to get quite annoying when they go into heat." He said suddenly.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Please Sakura don't take away my man hood. If you do I'll hunt you down for the rest of my days!" this translated from his mouth a groan like mow.

"Well…" she tapped her chin and looked up in thought.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi moaned louder in his cat speech.

"Um I don't think so. That's really not that necessary. Besides I'm taking care of him for now until his owner returns." Sakura replied.

"Thank you! I love you Sakura!" Kakashi thought.

"That is so nice of you to take care of him. Anyway," Dr. Yamui continued, "he looks perfectly healthy." He then held Kakashi's head and began to pry his mouth open, "Let's have a look see shall we."

Kakashi was pissed.

"So," Dr. Yamui looked towards Sakura giving her a winning smile while Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he began to put a finger in his mouth, "Is it Miss Haruno or Mrs.?"

Kakashi knew where this was going and he didn't like it one bit.

"It's Miss." Sakura said looking at Kakashi when she realized what should it matter if she's Miss or Mrs., "Why?"

"Well you see…" Kakashi decided to put an end to this right here and now. He promptly bit down as hard as he could on the finger that was probing the inside of his mouth.

"YOU DAMN CAT!" Dr. Yamui shouted. He tried to swing at Kakashi. Kakashi closed his eyes waited for the strike.

Sakura grabbed Dr. Yamui's arm and punched him slamming him into the wall.

Kakashi heard a thud and something sliding on the wall and hitting the floor. He felt himself being picked up by Sakura and then he opened his eyes.

The said Dr. Yamui was unconscious on the floor. Kakashi stared at him in disbelief at what Sakura had done.

"I don't like violence! Especially towards animals!" she huffed. She opened the door to the office and walked out.

As she came to the reception desk she told the woman sitting behind the desk and smiled at her brightly, "For some reason Dr. Yamui decided not to charge me for this visit. I just wanted to let you know."

Sakura walked out of the building and into the street. She started walking home at a brisk pace as the sun was starting to set.

Kakashi was surprised with Sakura. Somehow he had managed to teach her how to skip out on a bill without even knowing how.

When they finally got to her apartment she slammed the door and walked into the bedroom. She placed Kakashi on her bed.

"Can you believe that guy Kurama?" Sakura huffed talking to Kakashi in outrage.

Kakashi looked directly at her. She was pacing her room back and forth.

"I can't believe he tried to hit you. I think he was hitting on me too." She was in absolute outrage at the thought.

"Really what was your first clue?" Kakashi thought.

"What a bastard. I mean I already like…" Sakura stopped what she was saying and sat down on the bed and sighed heavily.

Kakashi could understand her outrage but that last sentence that came out of her mouth had him wondering who it was she liked.

**Please keep reviewing!**


	5. Kakashi's Hospital visit part one

**Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

**Evil's Worst Nightmare, CherryKittyKat, 13LUCKY13, rallybabe89, xXxzellyxXx, NemesisMuse, wynter89, Miss Hiss, redwica28, naru-hotty, RedKitty909, Hentai-Goddess, jghetrick, Melson Wheels, Lady Dark Angel, and CrisscrossAnime.**

Chapter 5: Kakashi's Hospital visit Part One

Sakura led a very boring life but she was a pretty good cook though.

She had made some type of chicken for dinner. She gave him a good portion of the meat chopped up and placed it on a bowl on the tiled floor for him to eat. She put another bowl down with water in it.

She was sitting at the kitchen table with a medical book in front of her and a journal she was writing in while eating at the same time.

As soon as she was finished with her food she pushed the plate aside still writing in her journal.

Kakashi was curious to find out what she was writing in that journal. He jumped onto the chair and jumped onto the table.

Sakura looked up and smiled at him. She closed the medical book and journal; she stretched her arms above her head and yawned. "Time for bed, don't you think Kurama?" she asked him. Sakura picked up her plate and rinsed it off and cleaned all the other dishes as well and placed them in the drying rack on the counter.

She picked up her book and journal in one hand and Kakashi in the other.

Sakura walked into the bedroom placing Kakashi on the bed and her books on top of her dresser.

Sakura started taking off her shirt. Kakashi was pretty sure if he could blush he would be on fire. He turned his head to look the other way.

Sakura looked down at Kakashi and noticed his head was turned away. She put a hand on his head and forced him to look at her. She smiled at him, "Are you okay Kurama?"

Kakashi couldn't help but noticed she only had a white lacy bra on and her medic shorts. He shut his eyes and couldn't get the mental image out of his head. It was a morbid fantasy coming true, except he never would have put Sakura in that fantasy.

Sakura let go of his head and changed into a baggy t-shirt and changed into pajama like shorts.

She turned off the light and the room went dark. She pulled back the covers and got into bed.

She reached down to Kakashi and pulled him up close to her.

"I have work tomorrow in the hospital," she sighed, "I guess you're going to have to come with me. You'll have to behave though."

Sakura yawned and said, "Goodnight Kurama." She started stroking his back and fell asleep.

Kakashi was trying not to enjoy himself. This was so wrong on so many levels. He couldn't think straight then he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi woke up before the alarm clock went off. His stomach started gurgling and not in the 'I'm hungry sort of way'.

Kakashi didn't know how cats went to the bathroom. He owned dogs not cats. If he was a dog he knew what the newspapers were for. But what the hell did cats do?

"Why couldn't I have been changed into a dog?" he thought.

Kakashi suddenly remembered the cat pan and the kitty litter in the bathroom.

He jumped off the bed and did his business in the cat pan hoping he did it right, when he heard the noise of the alarm clock going off.

Sakura lazily reached her hand up and smacked the button on the clock she sat half way up and stretched.

She looked towards the clock that was sitting on the window and noticed the time and her eyes widened, "Shit!" she cried out, "I'm going to be late!"

She got up and started shedding off her clothing. She opened a drawer in her dresser and pulled out some clothes and throwing them on the bed.

Kakashi was in absolute shock. He tried to look the other way but not before getting a good mental image of Sakura etched in his mind.

Sakura grabbed the clothes off the bed and ran straight for the bathroom leaving the door open. Sakura started the shower and hopped in.

Kakashi decided to turn and face the wall but not quick enough he saw every inch of Sakura without clothes. He wondered how wrong it was that he was absolutely turned on at the sight of Sakura. If she really knew it was him and not really a cat he was pretty sure she would tear him apart. He rushed out of the bathroom and jumped on the bed ducking under the covers trying to get the image out of his mind and failing miserably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura walked into the Hospital with Kakashi cradled in her arms. The woman at the reception desk greeted Sakura, "Morning Sakura!"

"Good Morning Mai."

"Aw, what a cute kitty." She told Sakura.

"So, anything interesting happen today?" Sakura asked while she placed Kakashi on the counter and signed in.

Kakashi sat down on the counter and listened to there conversation.

"Gai-sensei is in room 102 he got a nasty knock on the head on his mission. Even though it's not that bad, that man makes a mountain of a molehill." Then she started blushing as she said, "Then there's Genma."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "What's he in for now? Did he finally swallow that senbon he always sucks on? I swear that man's a walking catastrophe. So what's his problem now?"

"He has 3 broken ribs, a knock to the head, broken nose and a pierced lower lip."

Sakura chuckled lightly, "How did that happen?"

"He claims to have been trying to rescue a cat."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Genma was a womanizer there was no way he was trying to rescue a cat unless there was a female involved.

"Oh, really, by any chance was it a female?" Sakura raised her eyebrow and had to stifle a giggle with her fist in front of her mouth.

Mai shook her head giggling herself as well. "I really wouldn't know you'd have to ask him. Oh just to let you know we put his arms into castes," Mai laughed even harder as she said, "he got a little fresh with one of the girls if you know what I mean."

Sakura looked at her smiling knowingly. "Yes, I know what you mean."

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was true though, Genma did deserve it.

Sakura sighed and said, "Guess I'll take a look at Gai-sensei then. Where's the paper work?"

Mai handed her two folders. "You might as well look at them both, there in the same room."

"Is that it then?"

Mai looked at a paper lying on the desk in front of her and sighed heavily, "Nope, Tsunade's coming in today. Um, then Mr. Saki is coming in at one o'clock."

"What's Mr. Saki coming in for?" Sakura asked as she started looking through the first folder.

"I think he just has a cold."

Sakura smiled and nodded snapping the folder shut, "I'll take a look at these two now."

She picked up Kakashi and put him on the floor. Sakura started to walk away and Kakashi followed her.

As she was walking she opened the folder again and said, "Huh, Kurama did you know that Gai-sensei has an irrational fear of cats and is allergic to them too?"

Kakashi had something to look forward to now.

She snapped the folder shut again as she reach a door with the label 102 printed on the window of the door. They could hear muffled shouting going on behind the door.

Sakura opened the door.

"The springtime of youth is all around us!" Gai shouted enthusiastically.

"Would you shut the hell up already! How did I get stuck with you?" Genma's eyes were gleaming with murderous contempt at the man sitting on the bed next to him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sakura asked as she stepped into the room Kakashi followed her in, a wicked grin setting on his face.

"Oh thank god you're here!" cried a happy Genma. He was sitting up in bed a bandage was on his nose, the rest of him looked like a mummy it was quite comical. His arms were in castes the tips of his fingers were the only things sticking out. He couldn't put his arms down because they were set up that way.

"Is there any way I can convince you to give Gai, something that makes him less annoying?"

"Sorry there's no cure for…" Sakura was suddenly cut off with a high pitched screaming.

Kakashi was already up to his no good deed. He had jumped onto Gai's bed and was staring directly into Gai's face. That was when Gai started screaming.

Gai jumped off the bed and backed himself against a wall still screaming.

Genma looked at Gai in disbelief, while Sakura looked at the cat she couldn't help but smile.

Kakashi meowed at Gai and he screamed even louder. Then Gai started to sneeze uncontrollably.

Kakashi wished he had a tape-recorder to capture all this. This truly was the sweetest payback he had ever given.

Sakura placed the folders on the bed side table next to Genma's bed and walked over to Kakashi and picked him up, "I'm so sorry Gai-sensei."

"CAT GET IT AWAY!" Gai screamed even louder pointing to the cat that was currently in Sakura's arms and sneezing. Kakashi looked back at him and meowed again. Kakashi could swear Gai jumped three feet.

"Sakura come here." Genma called to her, "I want to thank that cat."

Sakura put Kakashi on Genma's bed and walked over to Gai.

"Gai-sensei if you let me take a look at your head you can leave and please stop screaming."

Gai stopped screaming and came up to Sakura whimpering with tears streaming down his face.

Gai was fine he shouldn't have been in the hospital in the first place just as Mai had told her.

"If you get any headaches you can take some aspirin. You can leave now Gai-sensei."

At that Gai bolted from the room not looking back.

Kakashi looked at Gai the whole time in his way of an intimidation attempt.

"Sakura since were alone now how about a kiss you sexy thing you." Genma smirked.

Kakashi's eye twitched.

"In your dreams Genma." Sakura retorted.

"I know you want me Sakura."

"I hope this isn't the man you like Sakura!" Kakashi thought his eye twitching once more.

Sakura sighed heavily in annoyance, "Genma don't make me get out the restraint harnesses."

"Oh, how kinky Sakura." Genma had a wide set grin on his face.

Kakashi was going to put an end to this. He walked straight onto Genma's groin smiling cattily as he heard Genma cry out in pain. "Damn cat!" he grunted out.

Kakashi jumped to the bed that Gai had currently vacated and sat down glaring at Genma.

"I think he's cute." She walked back to the bedside table and picked up Genma's folder, "So what did you do to yourself this time?"

"You really think I would do this to myself?"

Kakashi breathed in through his nose deeply and let it out in a huff. "I wouldn't be surprised if you did." He thought.

Sakura opened his file, "Do you feel any pain?"

"If I say yes will you kiss it and make it better?" Genma smiled up at Sakura and puckered his lips at her.

Sakura smiled back at him, "No I'll give you a big shot of morphine."

Kakashi was a little un-nerved by this conversation. It sounded like to people who liked each other and not the 'we're friends' way. Kakashi glared at Genma. What was so special about that pervert anyway? What did Sakura see in him? Genma was a womanizer, Sakura deserved better than that. Why did it bother him so much?

**Please keep reviewing!**


	6. Part two Is it that simple?

**Thank you for all the reviews so far!**

**Evil's Worst Nightmare, CherryKittyKat, 13LUCKY13, rallybabe89, xXxzellyxXx, NemesisMuse, wynter89, Miss Hiss, redwica28, naru-hotty, RedKitty909, Hentai-Goddess, jghetrick, Melson Wheels, Lady Dark Angel, CrisscrossAnime, Wild Dog- untamed cainine, anbu-kakashi-girl666, and ShipperTrish.**

Chapter 6: Kakashi's Hospital visit Part Two

"Don't forget to get plenty of sleep." Sakura said as she left the room and Kakashi followed her out the door.

She was still smiling as she shut the door behind her.

"I hate that bastard!" Sakura grumbled when she was a safe distance away from the room, "If I hadn't taken the Hippocratic Oath along with the other nurse's we would have killed him by now."

Kakashi was surprised at what she was saying. He could have sworn she really liked him a moment before. So she really was annoyed and it wasn't playful banter. How could he have confused it with her liking that womanizer? Kakashi was relieved at the fact that Sakura didn't like Genma.

Sakura entered a different room this time. There was a desk in this room and a wide open window. The room was painted white. It wasn't that big of a room.

Sakura walked to the back of the desk and pulled out a chair then sat down as she placed the two folders on the desk.

Kakashi followed her and jumped in her lap and sat down. She pet his head with her right hand while her left hand opened the first folder.

Sakura picked up Kakashi and placed him on her desk, "Sorry Kurama you'll have to sit up here for now."

She opened up a desk drawer and pulled out a pen. She looked at the open file in front of her and started writing down her reviews on her patients health.

Kakashi sat down on the left side of the desk and observed her actions.

"Gai, injured head prescribed over the counter aspirin." She said it out loud as she wrote it. She closed the file and moved it to the right side of her desk.

Sakura opened the second folder and started writing, "Genma," she sighed heavily and stopped writing. She put the pen down and leaned back in the chair as she ran her hand through her short pink hair and closed her eyes, "What to write about Genma?"

"How about annoying bastard." Came a female voice from the door.

Sakura jumped up from her chair, "Lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade walked into Sakura's office with a bunch of papers in her right hand and a smirk on her face, "Of course Genma is not as bad as Jiraiya."

"That is true." Sakura agreed nodding her head.

Kakashi couldn't believe all the man bashing that was going on this hospital. "Good grief, I wonder what they say about me?" he thought.

"Anyway, the reason why I'm here Sakura is because you got complaint from a Dr. Yamui." Tsunade said this as she shuffled through the papers that were in her hand. She picked out a paper and looked at it and read, "Sakura Haruno assaulted one Dr. Yamui while in office. Due to serious injury and cat bite he demands the cat be put down and Sakura suspended from duty for a week."

"What a load shit!" Kakashi meowed.

Tsunade looked up noticing the cat for the first time. Then Tsunade looked directly at Sakura, "Is that your cat Sakura?"

"Yes, for the time being. It's actually Kakashi-sensei's cat."

"Well then," Tsunade said as she crumpled the piece of paper in her hand. "Guess there's no need to worry about this since the cat isn't even yours. But I'm warning you right now Sakura, don't injure another civilian. I'm saying this as your Hokage, Sakura and not your teacher."

"I had a good reason to do it though!" Sakura rushed out, "He should be sued for cruelty to animals he tried to hit Kurama." She pointed to the cat trying to tell Tsunade that's who she meant.

"Even so, don't do it again. I don't want anything keeping you away from this hospital. You're the best worker I have."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. Thank you" Sakura said bowing.

Kakashi was surprised at Tsunade's actions. Sakura got away with only a slight slap to the wrist. If he had done it she would have threatened to rip his private parts off and shoved them down his throat to show him who was boss.

Kakashi meowed, "Talk about favoritism."

"By the way where is that lazy teacher of yours Sakura?"

Sakura looked down at Genma's file that was still lying on her desk, "I really don't know where he is." She looked back to Tsunade and smiled at her, "I'll make sure and tell him that you were looking for him if I see him."

Tsunade smiled back at Sakura, "Thank you Sakura." Tsunade turned around and was about to leave when she stopped and said suddenly, "I noticed you only have an appointment for one o'clock, if you want you can go home after that."

"That's okay, I need to finish some paper work today though." She smiled as she waved her hand towards her desk. "Genma's paper work will probably fill the rest of my day."

"You're such a workaholic Sakura." Tsunade teased her as she left the office.

Sakura looked down at Kakashi, "Guess were going home early today."

She sat down in her chair once more and looked at Genma's file.

Sakura suddenly burst out laughing, "Oh, my god! I think Naruto's still running around town looking for Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura looked up at a corner of the room smiling and said, "Your owner is pretty popular today, don't you think so Kurama?" She looked him, then looked back at the paper in front of her.

Sakura opened her desk drawer and pulled out a small piece of paper. She started to write and talk out loud, "Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade is looking for you." She placed the piece of paper back in her desk, "Kurama don't forget to remind me to tape this to his door once we leave."

Kakashi looked at her, "How am I going to remind you I'm a cat." He thought.

Sakura, started to write in Genma's folder once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sakura walked out of the room after examining Mr. Saki she smiled as she and Kakashi made there way back to her office. She had the cat cradled in her arms trying to sooth him.

Kakashi never wanted to meet Mr. Saki or his daughter ever again.

Sakura looked down at Kakashi when they entered her office, "I'm so sorry Kurama. I didn't think his daughter would be there."

"Oh, you mean the child from hell!" Kakashi thought as he looked up at her in a disgruntled manner.

Little Tayu Saki was four-years old but she could be put in the ANBU torture squad. She could probably even rival Ibiki Morino if that was possible.

As soon as they had walked into the room Kakashi was charged at by a little girl with red hair crying out, "KITTY!" She picked him up and proceeded to squeeze the life out of him. He decided to take it like a man. That was his mistake.

Mr. Saki was a big man with thinning black hair that he tried to comb over a bald spot on the back of his head. Sakura was asking questions about Mr. Saki's health while still keeping a look out at the cat's current predicament

Sakura determined that Mr. Saki had a cold. She told him what to take and wrote down a prescription and told him, he could leave. She heard a loud screech and sprang to action.

Kakashi struggled in the girl's arms and meowed, "You're squeezing me a little too hard sweetheart."

Kakashi dropped to the floor as the girl let go.

The girl had liked his meow so her four-year logic told her to grab his tail to get the same noise.

Kakashi screeched as his tail was being pulled. Sakura squatted down and quickly grabbed the little girl's arm gently and proceeded to pry her hand off Kakashi's tail.

"He doesn't like that Tayu." She gently said to the little girl. "You wouldn't like it if someone pulled your tail would you."

"No." grumbled Tayu crossing her arms in front of her and frowning.

Sakura smiled at the little girl.

Sakura went over to the cat and picked him up she turned to Mr. Saki, "Have great rest of the day and don't forget to get plenty of fluids and sleep." Then she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around four-o'clock when Sakura finally decided to go home. She yawned and stretched in her chair and looked at the sleeping cat on the top of her desk.

She would hate to wake him up he looked so peaceful curled up and just napping. Then there was that whole ordeal with little Tayu Saki.

Sakura knew she had to come back tomorrow and probably look at Genma again. She sighed heavily in annoyance at the thought.

"Sorry I lead such a boring life." she said to no one in particular.

Mr. Saki was the easiest person to diagnose that day. He just had a common cold which was nothing to worry about.

Kakashi pried open one of his eyes as Sakura said something.

He opened both and looked at her and gave her a big yawn.

Sakura looked down at him in concern, "Sorry did I wake you? I didn't mean to."

Kakashi looked at her groggily and meowed, "What?"

Sakura yawned and stretched her arms above her head as she said, "Guess it's time to go home Kurama."

Kakashi looked at her, "I hope you plan on carrying me because I don't feel like walking." He thought.

"Guess I'll leave Genma's file here then, I'm coming back tomorrow any way." She said in mock despair.

"Oh, yea another day of this." Kakashi deadpanned as it came out as a mew.

Sakura picked up the other two folders, which were Mr. Saki's and Gai's.

Kakashi got up and stretched his front to legs in front of him. He and yawned again. Then he jumped off the desk and followed Sakura to the front desk. There was a new receptionist at the desk.

It was another female.

"Hey, Eri" Sakura greeted her with the folders raised in her hand and wove them back and forth, "Got some papers for you."

"Great that should ease the monotony of the nightshift." She deadpanned.

"Don't be so enthusiastic." Sakura teased as she handed the files to Eri.

"Since when do we let strays in?" she looked down at Kakashi.

"Excuse me for breathing." He thought as he looked up at her.

"He's with me Eri." Sakura told her.

"Yeah, Miss Stuck-up I'm with her." Kakashi meowed.

"If it'll make you feel any better, " Sakura smiled at her, "Genma's here."

"No way!" Eri looked at her in disbelief her eyes widening.

Sakura giggled, "Oh yes."

Eri smiled wickedly at Sakura.

Kakashi wondered why Eri was smiling like that.

"And," Sakura leaned against the counter and smiled, "both of his arms are in castes."

Eri let out what sounded like an evil giggle as she rubbed her hands together and smirked, "Good nurse, bad nurse night."

Kakashi was really curious now. What did she mean by good nurse, bad nurse night. It sounded very perverse.

"Try not and scare him to much okay." Sakura told her as she pick up a pen and signed out.

Eri pouted, "Oh, but then it's no fun that way."

"Have a great rest of the night then." Sakura said as she picked up Kakashi and walked away.

She decided to explain what good nurse bad nurse night was to the cat in her arms. "Good nurse, bad nurse night, is when we torture one annoying patient for the night. First we go in all nice and then the next time we become the psycho bitch from hell treating them like crap. Genma is pretty much the abuse monkey whenever he comes in. And Eri is one of the best in the bunch at scaring people. Plus we found it was the only way to loop-hole the Hippocratic Oath."

Kakashi couldn't believe this was going on in the Hospital. It was cruel and yet it was absolutely brilliant. He wished he could witness one of those nights especially if Genma was getting tortured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura made fish and rice that night.

She put a good sized portion in his bowl and placed it on the tiled floor and gave him fresh water.

As soon as they both finished Sakura yawned and stretched. Then she got up and washed the dishes.

Kakashi went straight to her room and decided to sleep. He was really tired. He jumped up on the bed and he settled down next to Sakura's pillow. He fell asleep instantly.

Kakashi had the strangest dream while he slept. He dreamed of Sakura kissing him and he changed back into a human.

Kakashi was surprised he really enjoyed it.

He woke up with a start, "How ridiculous!" he thought, "Then again could it really be that simple?" He looked up at Sakura she was sleeping. What could it hurt?

He jumped onto the bed and looked at her sleeping face. She looked very angelic sleeping there. Her short pink hair was framed around her face and her lips were slightly parted.

He licked her cheek and she woke up with a start. She smiled at him and kissed his head in a sleepy voice she said, "I love you." Then she fell back to sleep.

"Guess it wasn't as easy like in my dream." He thought as he fell back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The witching hour… Midnight…**

Kakashi's throat hurt and he felt cold when he woke up it was still dark outside. He looked at the clock it was midnight. Then he looked at Sakura. She was still asleep and there were a few hairs covering her face and her mouth was still slightly parted.

He reached up with his hand. His eyes widened.

Sakura groaned slightly and turned over.

Kakashi looked down, he was naked. "I'm naked in bed with Sakura!" the thought hit him in a panic, "Oh damn she's going to kill me."

He got off the bed carefully without waking her he was grateful that she was a heavy sleeper. He ran to her front door and opened it quietly and closed it behind him. It was cold outside. He quickly did a transportation jutsu and was back in his home.

He reached for his neck and the collar was still on. He ripped it off with all his strength and threw it under the bed.

He put on the clothes that were still on his bed and jumped under the covers.

"It would be best if I get back to my normal routine again. Starting tomorrow." He thought to himself, "It would also be best if I stay away from Sakura for awhile. I don't think I can look at her the same way again without blushing."

Kakashi nodded his head to himself knowing this was the only way for it to work.

He decided to forget everything that had happened even though he dreamed about Sakura.

**Please keep reviewing!**


	7. We need to talk

Chapter 7: What now?

Kakashi woke up in his own bed. He was happy to be human again although he did miss Sakura and he would miss her cooking. He sighed heavily and looked at his alarm clock. Sakura would be at work right now.

He really didn't want to get up. He had gotten used to the not dressing. Yet he knew he had to get back to his normal routine and forget Sakura.

He pulled off the clothes that he had put on the night before and changed into his normal uniform. He picked up his novel Icha Icha Paradise from the floor and put it back in his drawer.

He got all his laundry together and decided to do a quick load.

He got to his door ready to head outside with a basket full of clothes when he looked toward the window and sighed heavily in annoyance.

He walked back to his room and put the clothes basket down on his bed.

Kakashi left his apartment and went to the hardware store looking for a window pane and some caulking to replace his broken one.

As he was walking back from the hardware store with a bag in his hand Gai came bounding up to him. Kakashi smirked evilly beneath his mask.

"My eternal rival. Let's have a race together in the springtime of youth. My score is still one better then yours after all." He just had to rub it in.

"No thanks Gai. I have to go fix a window." Kakashi lifted his bag up for emphasis. "I was thinking of going to the pet store later today though." He looked directly at Gai, "I was thinking of getting a cat."

Gai stiffened, "I'm going to be training then bye." Gai walked off. When Kakashi said "Meow. Hey there little kitty." Gai took off like a shot without even looking back.

"I think he beat his old record." Kakashi laughed to himself.

Kakashi came back to his apartment and set to work fixing the window.

He got the window pane in the window and started using the caulking to set it in place.

When he was finished with that he went and grabbed the trash can to throw the broken glass into.

As he knelt on the floor picking up the broken pieces of glass he thought of everything that had happened to him.

He remember Sakura breaking the window pane just to let him out and he smiled. Then when she named him Kurama.

Kakashi started to frown. Sakura had said something that day. There was something she said and then it all came rushing back to his memory, "I sure hope you're a boy." When she had already given him a boys name.

Then there was the way she had smiled at him he smiled at the thought then shook his head.

The vet's visit he shuddered at the thought. Then Sakura punching Dr. Yamui. When the sudden realization hit him.

She knew. Sakura knew the whole time that he was the cat.

He was pissed off. That wasn't the only thing that was bothering him though.

Well there was only one way to find out. He was going to get the answer and he was going to get it now.

He left his apartment and slammed the door behind him, not noticing the force of the slam made a crack in the window pane he had just replaced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi walked into the hospital briskly determined to find Sakura.

"Where's Sakura." He demanded at the woman sitting at the front desk.

"I think she's in her office…."

"Thanks!" he said cutting her off and walking towards Sakura's office.

Kakashi found the door closed and he opened it. He slammed the door hard once he was inside Sakura's small little office.

Sakura looked up from her paper work a bit un-nerved by the slamming of her door. She looked at Kakashi and smiled nicely at him, "I couldn't find Kurama this morning Kakashi-sensei; I'm guessing you found him."

Kakashi came up to the desk and gripped the edge of it while his whole body went rigid looking straight into her green eyes with his onyx one. "You knew this whole time didn't you." He practically seethed at her in fury.

Sakura was taken aback by Kakashi's tone of voice. Her mouth dropped open not knowing what to say. She looked defiantly back into Kakashi's eye and shot back, "Knew what the whole time Kakashi-sensei?"

"You knew I was the cat the whole time didn't you!"

Sakura's eyes widened then narrowed at him as she blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about." She looked away from his face not able to look at him as she finished her sentence.

That was a lie and Kakashi knew it but he wanted to know if she was really in love with him. He really didn't care about anything else.

"Don't play games with me Sakura!" he practically shouted at her.

Sakura sighed heavily and closed her eyes while pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and fore finger, "What on earth are you talking about now?" She moved her hand away from her face and looked at him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He leaned over the desk to get closer to her face and whispered, "Do you really love me?"

Her eyes widened a bit and then she looked away crossing her arms, "No!"

"Look me in the eye and say that Sakura."

Her whole body stiffened.

Kakashi moved around her desk and was standing before her without the obstacle of the desk being in the way.

She still wouldn't look at him. "Go away!" She grumbled at him.

Kakashi leaned down and roughly spun her in her chair and grabbed her chin in his hand while his other hand was gripping the arm rest to the chair to balance himself. He forced her chin up to look at him and asked again, "Do you love me Sakura?"

It was so soft he barely heard what she had said but it still surprised him none the less. Sakura looked straight into his onyx eye with her green eyes; there was no doubt in her eyes she was serious with what she had said. His hand slipped from her chin as he stared at her.

Nothing was said for a few minutes, it was a silence that seemed to take forever.

She had felt this way for quite some time. She didn't expect to tell him though.

Sakura was getting nervous, as she was still staring up at him.

Was he happy? Was he upset? She was pretty sure if he didn't have the mask on his face it wouldn't tell her anything either.

Did he feel the same way about her at least?

He shook his head at her and walked out of her office not saying anything.

Sakura was in shock. She wasn't expecting him to walk out on her. The tears came down her face unbidden. She put her head in her hands and dissolved into tears.

This wasn't how it normally worked out in fairy tales.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi went directly to the Hokage's office.

"Kakashi its been…." Shizune tried to tell him.

He ignored her and went into the office anyway.

Tsunade was just raising a bottle of sake to her lips when Kakashi stormed in.

Shizune came in after him, "Tsunade!" she cried, "Give me the sake bottle." She held her hand out. "You can have this after you finish your paper work." She said as she pointed to the piles of paper on her desk and the pile on the chair next to the desk.

"But that will take forever!" Tsunade whined at Shizune.

"Well, then I guess I better leave you to it then." Shizune snapped back at her with a sharp glare.

"Thanks a lot Kakashi." Tsunade grumbled.

Shizune left the office closing the door behind her with the offensive bottle of sake held between her thumb and fore finger of her left hand.

"You owe me some sake." Tsunade grumbled once again at Kakashi. Then she asked, "What do you want anyway?"

"I would like to be removed from my team. I would also like to be assigned an S-class mission to go on right away."

"You don't waste any time do you."

"Are there any S-class missions I can take?" Kakashi asked completely ignoring her.

"Why do you want to be removed from your team?" Tsunade asked as she threaded her fingers together and rested her elbows on the desk narrowing her eyes thoughtfully at him.

"I think that they are fully capable of handling themselves now." Kakashi answered curtly.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "This wouldn't have do with one of your students would it?"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked as his whole body stiffened, wondering what she knew.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed then she turned her chair to face the window that was behind her, "I'll let you go on an S-class mission, just so you can clear your head. If your still insistent on giving up your team they will be evaluated and placed in their proper rankings." She spun back around and started looking through some of the papers on her desk.

She picked up a paper marked S-class as she looked at him, "If you want you can take a medic with you on this one."

"I'll be fine by myself I always have been."

Tsunade looked away in thought as she handed him a paper, "Sakura could do with another mission. If you want you could take her with you." Tsunade turned her face toward him and watched as Kakashi shifted uncomfortably in front of her.

Tsunade's guess was confirmed by his action.

That was the last thing Kakashi wanted. The reason why he requested the S-class mission was so he could get away from Sakura and that tense conversation that they both had in her office just moments before.

"No, I'll be fine by myself." He said as he grabbed the paper and left.

Tsunade sighed heavily, "Whatever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just a little crush wasn't it? She would get over it. Then why the hell was it bothering him so much?

It had been a week since he had last seen Sakura. He had rushed to Tsunade's office that very day and asked to immediately be withdrawn from his team.

He told Tsunade that he believed his team was fully capable of surviving without him. Then he demanded an S-rank mission to be assigned to right away.

He finished the mission in five days time and was back in his apartment on the sixth day. He was supposed to be resting. He thought that the S-rank mission would at least take his mind off of Sakura and that disturbing conversation in her office.

It hadn't he had been plagued with nightmares the whole time.

In his first dream before he left on his S-class mission, Kakahsi dreamed that Sakura was with another man, they were in bed together. When he woke up he ended up punching his pillow in fury at the very thought.

Kakashi didn't understand why he was so upset about it; it was just a dream after all.

Then there was the one recurring nightmare that he had that really bothered him, it was always the same.

In this nightmare Sakura was calling out to him and he couldn't reach her and when he finally found a way he would wake up panting and trying to catch his breathe. It scared the crap out of him in the end of the dream she was always dying and he couldn't save her.

He had to keep reminding himself it was just a dream. Even though the very thought of losing Sakura to death was really nerve wracking to him.

Kakashi sat up in his bed. He was glad to be home and yet he still had that damn nightmare.

He sighed heavily and put his head in his hands it was partly his fault. He wanted the answer from Sakura and he got it. She had looked him in the eyes and told him the truth.

Kakashi really didn't know how he felt about Sakura. She was a comrade a friend, he had never looked at her before as a potential lover.

He got up and went to his kitchen and pulled out a glass and filled it with water. He sat at his table and sipped it slowly without his mask on.

He was deep in thought when there was a knock on his door.

He pulled up his mask and went to the door and opened it.

Kakashi was surprised to see a very pale, pink haired Sakura standing in front of him.

"Kakashi we need to talk," was the last thing she said as she pitched forward and blacked out.

Kakashi caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

**Please keep reviewing!**


End file.
